


Fade Into You

by Jellyfish101



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealous, Lowkey Jealous, alternating pov, like he hides it well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish101/pseuds/Jellyfish101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one shots to keep me company till Season four starts in less than a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Into You

    Oliver _knows_ he shouldn't have done this. He absolutely should not have agreed to go with Thea and Felicity to Verdant. He was being a grumpy pants, for sure, but social functions seemed kind of pointless considering all the hidden truths Hooded Oliver had discovered about seemingly fun and frivolous people.

He truly didn't feel like going out at all, in fact, he was kind of looking forward to going to Felicity's house and attending to some _biological_ functions with her all night.  But she had kind of been on edge recently and he figured he could always go as her and Thea's bodyguard of sorts, **and** he got to see that beautiful smile land on her face as she moved her gentle curves to form the music with her body.

It was a small and sweet little sacrifice, until he saw that everyone ELSE was enjoying Felicity's radiance in her sexy little fuchsia dress that fell on her like the sheet she had wrapped around herself during the morning-after when Thea had barged in on them after knocking once; and while he never ever felt threatened by other men, knowing the kind of woman Felicity was, he _did_ feel something akin to defensive. Of course the masculine side of him loved that he was worthy enough to be with her and that someone saw his partner and stood in awe of her, but he didn't like the feeling of vulnerability he had when realizing just how many people were ogling his brilliant light of a woman.

     He would never force his feelings on Felicity, knowing that she was enjoying herself and that bringing attention to how quickly she made eyes turn would only serve to stop that enjoyment, and honestly, Oliver hadn't seen her this stress-free in weeks. So, of course, he was hesitant, if not outright objecting the idea of stalking over there and staking some kind of medieval hypermasculine claim on her; but that didn't mean he liked seeing a few guys approach her (at different times of course). She had danced with them, and while Oliver knew they were trying to make something happen, the actual act of dancing was pretty tame, so he wasn't overly uncomfortable and tried to enjoy the sight of her and his sister, talking animatedly between a slew of different dance partners, throwing their heads back in true amusement, and he even _did_ enjoy them for a bit, till he saw a man who was all kinds of bad news approach her.

     Felicity appeared a bit thrown off by the sudden interruption of her conversation with Thea but smiled in that gentle way of hers and indicated her consent.Oliver wasn't _too_ sure since he was far enough away that he couldn't actually hear them per se, but close enough that he could read their body language, and she appeared to say yes. They were dancing anyways, and the song was a bit faster than some earlier songs. He saw the guy grab Felicity's hips and while it was unanticipated on her part, she just went with it( albeit awkwardly) and avoided any kind of grinding. Her preoccupation with this came to a sudden halt when he grabbed her face and started unceremoniously  kissing her neck in a forceful and sloppy manner, making the slap that followed seem as sudden as the previous assault. The man blinked in shock and seemed about to say something when Oliver, jaw clenching and Arrow glare dialed to ten, grabbed the man's forearm in an assertive grip and pulled him out of her general eyeline till the man scurried off hurriedly of his own accord. Felicity looked up at Oliver and relief entered her eyes, along with that special corner-mouthed quirk reserved just for him and, wordlessly, touched his bicep in that soft way of hers. He checked quickly with Thea to see of she was okay, seeing that Roy had finally arrived after Thea had invited him earlier. Seeing that she was, he quickly took Felicity's delicate hands in is and whisked her away to the back.

     He soon shuffled them into a corner, and angled their bodies so that they could see the general festivities of the club but still remain unseen in their little corner. His hands went straight around her waist and he gripped her sides in his firm but painless hold. She leaned gingerly against the wall and drew her hands up to his chest, comfortable with this intimate and semi-private moment, smiling up at him through her trademark glasses and sighed, "On a scale from 1 to 10, how much did it bother you that I was dancing with other men?". He let the question go unanswered for a few seconds before saying "Felicity,you have to understand, I get irrationally protective and jealous around you, so I will probably never be entirely uncomfortable watching other men touch you. But I know you, and I know you would never do anything to hurt me. **You** were the one that said I was your girl way before I really knew what that meant. But you were having a good time, and I couldn't stay too mad when I saw how cute you looked up there."

     "So, what, like a five?"

     "A six. A solid, no-contest six."

     She had to smile at that, knowing how broody and temperamental Oliver could be when he was feeling protective. She kind of thought it was cute how he tried to downplay it, knowing that while Oliver was inherently sexy in every situation, she never found it appealing when he told her what to do simply because his male ego was throwing a tantrum. She was kind of relieved he was being so open, and a bit chuffed at how easily he fell into the whole dating Felicity thing. Despite all his stupid back and forth masochistic martyrdom he liked to use as an excuse of avoiding his own well-earned happiness (and hers, she might add),he was a surprisingly mature, thoughtful, and an overall delightfully charming boyfriend. She felt a little proud at finally being able to call him that, even in her mind. And, since he had been so forthcoming with his feelings, she thought maybe a reward was in order.

     "You know, I usually don't make any exceptions to my no possessiveness rule, but since you let me take care of myself tonight and only interfered once to make sure I was okay, I decided you earned yourself a little nookie."

     "Nookie?" He responds blankly.

     "You know, nookie. It's like, well, it's like.."

    "I know what nookie is Felicity, I just can't believe you actually used that in casual conversation" he smirks slightly, eyes twinkling.

     "Hey, I was going to let you kiss me to make up for all the time you spent not touching me, but if you're gonna just tease me, I can always go find another dance partner," she turns, as if preparing to exit, when Oliver suddenly pushes her back against the wall. He traps her body with his, not touching her, but standing in her personal space, eyes and lips dangerously close to her waiting mouth. Her eyes had closed as if of their own accord, but all Oliver was interested in doing was to savor the sight of Felicity up close. He did just that, taking time to finally start touching her. He cradled her face in his hands and looked at her, her eyes opening when she felt him move.  She looked into Oliver's eyes and saw such fragility and his complete interest at her,  while her mouth automatically parted as his thumb traced her cheekbone all the way to her bottom lip. He smiled at that, wondering absentmindedly if Oliver turned on her on as much as she did without even trying. He smiled when he grazed her lips with his and tasted strawberry, the tinted lip balm she had been wearing the whole night.

     Deciding he had gone too many hours of not touching or tasting Felicity, Oliver quickly closed the space between them and kissed her slowly, hands still on her face, and turned her head into his mouth, making sure to press her deeper into the wall and slip his tongue in when she was least expecting it. He even manage to feel her face heat up in his hands, taking turns nipping each other's lower lip. He kissed along her jaw and reached her left ear, whispering gruffly,

"Baby, I couldn't look away from you tonight and not being able to let every single person know you are mine, and that only I can make you feel this way was so fucking hard because looking the way you do I just wanted to take you back to the house and relax you another way. But since you are intent on torturing me I guess I don't have time to mess around anymore."

     He ends up kissing down her neck, noting that her glasses had fogged up in the heated session, and if he wasn't otherwise engaged he might have chuckled at how cute she was without realizing it. At present, he was massaging her muscle near the junction of her neck and shoulder, where he was sucking and kissing a bit haphazardly, she wondered why he had slowed his ministrations when she felt his other hand trace her sides and land on her ass, getting a handful and pushing her against his palm, applying various pressure depending on where her body moved. She was just getting used to it when his left hand grabbed her other cheek as he ground himself against her, and gently bit her shoulder. Her breath caught at that and she had to admit that maybe she did like possessive Oliver to some degree, even if it meant  that sinful hitch of her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update and maybe incorporate some canon elements but will still be able to be read without having watched the show or read previous chapters. COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE <3


End file.
